don't be rude
by rubyrose30
Summary: 'The casual note in their conversation hinted the close relationship between those two, and Seijuro would be lying if he said that he was not interested. Pretending otherwise, he started to eavesdrop the conversation going on between those two particular men.' Warnings: rated M for foul language and explicit details. Crossdressing!OC. Future!fic. Edited and Reposted.


**Author's Note:**

 **1\. The two OCs are just flat mates.**

 **2\. Slight mention of KagaKuro if you squeeze your eyes hard enough.**

 **But MOST importantly, this fic has been inspired by the many episodes of Rupaul's Drag Race I've watched and the awesome contestants in them! Some dialogues are not originally mine, but belong to those very queens, namely Willam Belli and Bianca Del Rio, and maybe some more who I can't remember right now.  
Enjoy the reading~**

Akashi had had enough of gold diggers swooning around him for the whole evening, day, week, month, year, well ever since he took over his dad's company. The celebration that was held in the headquarters for the fifth anniversary since his takeover of the Akashi Corporations was dripping with what his father must have considered as potential wife material for him. However, in his point of view, all those women were the same: _thirsty_. As soon as the drinks were toasted and dinner was served, the young CEO was among the first ones to leave for the night, with the very valid and commendable excuse that the hard work must go on.

Well, of course he did not go home. His father would lose no time to jump on him with the topic of marriage. After all, this event was no more than like a marriage interview for the heir. He was done with the fancy girls and the aristocracy bullshit. He did what seemed to be the best course of action for a good break from his usual royalty setting. Akashi searched for the nearest gay pub and headed into it.

The pub was sort of average for his taste. The Akashi had become so accustomed to fancy layouts and sophisticated settings that this pub he just entered into was like a breath of fresh air with a sense of cosiness. There were not many people around, and the dance floor was not being used for the moment. The atmosphere was light and warm, and the absolute lack of women sticking to him was refreshing. The redhead appreciated the silent buzz of the place and made his way to the bar. The barman was a tall and slim built guy, with a black apron tightly tied around his waist to accentuate his slender curves and black hair covering his right eye in a familiar way. The male behind the bar reminded him a little bit of Tatsuya Himuro from his school days.

"One gin and tonic," Akashi ordered as soon as he made himself comfortable. His drink arrived quickly.

"On the rocks," the barman stated while placing the order in front of him.

"Tiring day?"

 _Here comes the small talks_ , Akashi thought.

"Yeah," the redhead sighed, and felt grateful for the silent nod from the barman. At least the guy understood that he was not up for some talking.

Akashi was awarded with the peace that he was seeking out for such a long time. No women to bother him, no secretaries to eat away his free time and of course, no tyrannical father to boss him around as if he was still a little kid and not the CEO of the most successful multi-business Company in Japan. The slow beat music in the background was calming, and Akashi felt his tense muscles and posture relax after a couple of sips from his drink. The barman did not bother him and carried on with his usual tasks.

The red heir watched with mild interest as the barman's eyes suddenly widened while glancing at the entrance, and the wide grin that quickly followed. _Cute guy_ , the heir commented in his thoughts. He lazily turned around to see the source of joy of the black-haired guy, and was rewarded with one of the most mind-blowing sight that left the redhead speechless.

Akashi could only stare in surprise as a _sexy_ _chick_ , who the redhead immediately registered as a male even though he was dressed otherwise, swished his way to the bar. That _woman-man_ was slim and slender, wearing a body fitting spandex cat suit with a tight corset under his large black coat, opened slightly to tease the viewers around him. He had some curves, which was brought out splendidly with the clothes that hugged his body. His hair, or wig most likely, were straight platinum and looked like a million dollar asset. It was a striking contrast to all the black that she was wearing. And those blood red lips was the cherry on top. The background song –Doin' things by Justin Guarini- was uncannily fitting for that particular entry in the club. Some men whistled in appreciation as the _chick_ made his way towards the bar. That person, cross-dressed to kill, only glared at those men in heat and shut them up, though the little audience seemed to drive subtle pleasure from the bold action.

"I'm sorry," the barman quickly whispered to Akashi while he was busy staring at the person approaching them.

That apology broke the CEO from his admiration of the unusual sight. He turned around to the bar again to give the black-haired boy a confused look. The barman could only grin apologetically as he threw a quick peek while raising his eyebrows at the _bomb shell_ that sat next to the CEO.

"Hello, lovely lady. What a rare sight for you to be here in full drag," the barman charmed his way towards his new neighbor.

"When will your shift end?" the _lady_ , who had the attention of every other male around, shot at the guy behind the bar.

"Not now, Ayumu-chan," the barman replied. The casual note in their conversation hinted the close relationship between those two, and Seijuro would be lying if he said that he was not interested. Pretending otherwise, he started to eavesdrop the conversation going on between those two particular men.

"I'm done with the night. I'm done with those fucking crazy gigs," Ayumu spat in disdain.

Akashi Seijuro was a man who knew everything, and his business was affiliated _a lot_ with the fashion and entertainment industry. His company was the main sponsor of the most famous model around, Kise Ryouta, who also happened to be one of his former cherished teammate. Akashi came across a lot of transsexual people and cross-dressers in his life and even work at times. However, this was the first time he was seeing a real drag queen, a person who made his whole actual living by wearing big ass wigs and pretending to be a girl for show time, up and close. The majestic heir had never felt the need to meet one of the foot workers of the many entertainment shows and unusual clubs around. He always dealt directly with the bosses and owners. However, now that he could observe one so closely, he had to admit. This queen was impressive.

Her makeup was scandalous, absolutely nothing like the subtle, classic gold diggers that surrounded him all the time for a ring around their forth finger. It was bold and outrageous, like a clear indication that this was a _man_ painting his face, and yet looking better than any other woman in the world at the final touch. Layers and layers of fake lashes framed the eyes of the queen. Akashi could notice that much from a side glance. One look down, and the heir was glad to be brought up in a restraining environment at home. He successfully fought the urge to gape at those freaking high studded pumps that the queen was wearing. He could not even fathom how he would be able to stand, let alone walk in those heels. It was black, and had protruding silver studs in the back. This too, looked like a hundred million dollar asset.

"What would you like?" the barman casually asked.

"Sex on the beach," the queen ordered.

Akashi choked on his drink at the bold statement of the queen who he now knew was named Ayumu. It had indeed being a long time since he actually went through a list of cocktails to realize quickly enough that the blond queen was ordering a drink, and not demanding such an act. He quickly regained his aloof composure.

"And triple the amount of alcohol you usually add while you're at it!" she quickly added. The barman only sighed, as if he was used to such quirks.

While the barman chopped the fruits to make fresh juice, he began his usual small talks with the drag queen, or so Akashi thought.

"So, what happened?" the barman enquired.

"I need a good couple of drinks, and a ride back home," Ayumu sighed. Even though the queen was clearly annoyed, Akashi appreciated the calmness that laced his voice. It was really unusual, yet so soothing to his ears. _It was not fake_ , like the usual female voices that surrounded him all the time.

"Now this explains why you're here. So, you'll be sticking by the end of my shift, I guess," the barman shrugged. So, those two seemed to be living together, Akashi silently mused.

"I actually also kind of forgot the key of the apartment back in my room," Ayumu quickly let out, confirming the thoughts of the Akashi heir.

"Don't lie. You had the intention of coming here since the beginning," the barman teased.

"Don't flatter yourself so much. Having you as a flat mate makes the whole building stink like an asshole, but you're a good human being so I'll let it pass. I had no intentions of returning home today, to start with, but this gig and audience was so ridiculous that I had to get away as soon as I could," the queen was clearly annoyed, and Akashi found himself interested in knowing the reason behind it.

Being someone living the grand life and having everything done and executed perfectly on his orders, the young CEO found himself mildly interested with the daily struggles of a drag queen, who, needless to mention, he assumed was living her life on the edges for some big money. It thrilled him to make new discoveries, be it in the office, at home, on the basketball court, and now in the gay club.

"No catch for the night?" the barman laughed.

"You bet, huh. There was one impressive redhead with split eyebrows. His godly built, oh my god let me just _not_ talk about that and focus on the main part," the blond queen was flustered at first but continued.

 _Redhead and split eyebrows?_ Akashi got a very familiar image painted in his mind at that particular description of the drag queen. Redhead and split eyebrows could only be one man: Kagami Taiga. Akashi was even more gripped by the little narration as he drew the dots. Maybe he could use that little detail to get the best out of the said man after.

"So, I winked at him, he responded nicely. When I finally approached him after my show though, huh," the queen shrugged in, what the heir could safely assume, disbelief.

"He wanted me to give him some personal tips on how to top a man without hurting him too much, like _what_?" Ayumu's voice rose to a couple of pitches higher at the last word.

Akashi had to physically resist the urge to chuckle at the little story of the drag queen, and the hand gestures that accompanied her talk completed the whole package and sassy delivery. This was a very feisty cross-dressing gay man sitting next to him.

"I admit that I danced to 'My milkshake bring all the boys to the yard" and lip synced to it like the BDSM goddess I am dressed like, but that doesn't mean that I could teach him if he charges me. No. Just plain no. " The queen shook her head in disapproval.

"I thought I was getting a bumpy ride, but I got a saint instead. The disappointment, Takuya," Ayumu whined silently, and instantly lit up when she saw that her drink was ready.

Seijuro was glad to finally have a name to recognize the barman with, and was more than elated to find some dirt on his former rival that was currently eyeing a little bluenette he was very protective over. The feelings that Taiga sported for his shadow was obvious to everyone else except the shadow himself. Akashi had been contemplating on whether he should play cupid and get them together, since he was pretty sure that the feeling between the former Light and Shadow duo of Seirin was mutual. Learning that the American redhead was still _experimenting_ stuffs was an indication for Akashi to lay back and relax. No need to play cupid now. He could worry about that later.

"Here's your drink, with triple alcohol as usual," Takuya handed it directly into the hands of his grinning flat mate. The queen quickly gulped down half of the content of her glass and let out a sound of satisfaction.

"I had a little taste, of his _premature_ ejaculation dare I add, and simply told him no. He was good for a quick taste only, not for a complete meal. Only a lover will be able to handle so much meat," the queen commented nonchalantly.

Akashi, on the other hand, felt a rush of heat spread over his face and cheeks. This was a very explicit and unwanted record on his former basketball rival. He felt embarrassed to learn such intimate details about the other redhead. He did not really know how to take the information that the bigger redhead, who was pretty smitten by his former team mate, was able to play around in a club, with a drag queen on top of it. The hilarious part though, was about him getting refused despite the big package he had according to the queen. The amount of information he was getting from the eavesdropping was dangerous, but Akashi decided to worry about that later when he would be sober.

"You and your pickiness. You're growing old, Ayumu. You should be less picky if you want an adventure time now," Takuya said, while facing away. Akashi could literally feel the big scowl that spread on his neighbor's face.

"Hello? Me, old? Can you not see this?" the queen said in a very pointed tone, while pointing at herself. "This is called being flawless." The bold statement of Ayumu made the barman scoff.

"I'm still making lots of money," the queen quickly added, to strengthen her point.

"With so much complaining about your shows and performances, I'd step back and reconsider my options in your place," Takuya commented silently. Akashi was sharp to notice the mild tone of concern in his voice.

"Come on, I don't usually dislike my gigs _that much_. Today was an exceptional case. I'm not going back to that stupid club anymore, though I got way more money that I initially expected. I have money stuffed in every little opening found in this spandex shit," the blond chick went on a quick ramble as the alcohol began hitting her system.

"Tell me more," prompted the black-haired man behind the bar.

"Some dumb bitches in the industry just don't understand that I am an insult queen. I get my job done by putting a fucking wig on, painting my face like I own some goddamn cosmetic company, take on a very shitty personality and throw shade and insults around like candies," the queen whined.

. . . And it was _cute_. That was what Akashi caught himself thinking as he quietly listened to the conversation. Despite the absolutely crude and gross words being thrown around, Akashi could not believe himself at first when he thought so. But ultimately, he ended up admitting that the rambling cross-dresser was kind of adorable in his own little twisted way and the casual talking was kind of comforting.

"That's not a different shitty personality but your actual, true self when you decide to not take the shit of others. It's 100% realness that you serve on the floor. No T no shade honey," the barman retorted quickly in praise. Akashi could only speculate on how the queen would read him, given that he was one pristine, _perfect_ male.

"Haha, nothing pleases me more than a well-qualified compliment babes," Ayumu laughed light-heartedly at that, making Seijuro skip a heartbeat at the lovely sound that escaped his mouth.

"Just because I have good hair and good teeth, some idiots, like today for example, decide to turn me into a pageant queen and make me work the floor like Beyonce," the queen continued with her complains.

"If that idiot manager used his senses correctly, he should have at least noticed me beforehand that I will be dancing for the night, and not lip-sync only like I usually do," Ayumu criticized with a desperate sigh.

"Gosh, with that audience, the freaking eye-blinding lightning and those big ass fans on the little stage, I was having hurricane Katrina flashbacks," the blond deadpanned, earning a loud laugh from the barman, and evocating a silent, little chuckle from the heir. Fortunately, everyone was too absorbed in their own actions to notice his little slip.

"But babe, you never went to America to live through that hurricane," Takuya smoothly added.

"I still had those flashbacks, of what I imagined Hurricane Katrina would have been like," the drag queen insisted, much to the delight of others.

"To make things even worse, these," she continued and shamelessly lifted his right foot up to show the deal, "are not my dancing shoes."

Akashi appreciated the flexibility of the drag queen _a whole lot_ from his peripheral vision.

"These are Miu Miu. Miu Miu is Prada. Prada like skinny bitches wearing their shoes. I can still barely stand in this pair for like four hours," Ayumu explained as if she was doing a tutorial video on her shoes.

"But today, I had to bear the pain for full on six hours. That's a new record, and that devil manager better be grateful for it!" she snapped, fury level flying from 0 to 100.

"And these are _really_ tight, like, not the 'save-for-the-last-dance' tight. They hurt my feet," she grumbled with a sarcastic, plastic smile to show her displeasure.

"Those are some really expensive shit you're wearing," Takuya observed in amazement.

"I know, right," the queen grinned. " When you ask the right people and suck the right dicks, you get invited to invite-only sample sales once or twice a year and get all the goods at half price," she broke down for the attentive barman.

"You little bitch! You never told me about those stuffs when I was in the business," Takuya was the one to complain this time. Akashi raised his eyebrows in surprise when he heard that this cute barman was a former cross-dresser. He resisted the pressing urge to imagine the tall, slim man in drag.

"You did not even need my help when you were in the business, Takuya. You were the butterfly of the night that everyone sought for. I'm glad you retired early. Thank you Jesus, for ripping him off the business in the name of love and a gay commitment. Made things easier for me to move to the throne, HA!" the queen broke down in a louder, vibrating laugh this time, alcohol influencing her words and actions. Akashi swore that he could get addicted to that laugh.

"Another drink?" the barman asked quickly, in an attempt to maintain his personal life private.

"Sure hun. I want something hard. Gimme a double black on the rocks. I have money stuck everywhere. Better make good use of it as from now," the queen winked and smirked.

"Alright," the barman turned around and went to prepare the drinks.

A couple of hard drinks and lazy rambles later, Ayumu and Seijuro were both definitely drunk. While the young CEO managed to keep his calm and composed posture on, the drag queen, on the other hand, was having the time of her life with her dramatic talks. Akashi no longer pretended to not listen to her now. The redhead leaned against the counter and quietly absorbed the light slurs in the talks of his neighbor on the bar.

"Y'know… the reason why I joined the industry is very simple," the queen started slowly, playing with the fifth glass of black label.

"Yes?" the barman had already tuned out of the conversation, clearly aware that his flat mate's logic and shame had flat-lined with the alcohol.

"All I want is… just…"

"A knight in a shining silver armor to spot you and take you away from this mad, mad, mad world?" Takuya suggested. _Too cliché._

"No, you Shakespearian fool!" the drag queen retorted, clearly annoyed to be interrupted.

" All I need is a young, sexy sugar daddy to feed my greedy mouth and sexy body," Ayumu articulated slowly.

Akashi Seijuro choked again, but this time more remarkably, at the words of the drunk drag queen. If they were not drunk and actually knew each other, Akashi might have concluded that this little cross-dresser was hitting on him. But this was not the case, so _it must be fate_! Akashi laughed, genuinely and wholeheartedly after a very long time. His light chuckles captured the attention of the two person who were having their casual talks, though one of them was slurring more than talking.

"Don't be rude," Ayumu scolded.

Akashi got reminded of the fact that he did not really introduce himself, and just got caught eavesdropping their conversation.

"Hello. I'm Akashi Seijuro… you may have heard of me," the redhead greeted politely, earning an surprised glare from the barman and a somewhat confused glare from the queen.

"CEO of Akashi Corp," the heir added smoothly to facilitate the blond chick who was clearly in the process of recalling her facts.

He watched with much interest and anticipation the way her green eyes widened at his smooth addition. The blond queen slowly let on her predatory smirk that got Seijuro's heartbeat slightly faster. Ayumu leaned on the counter and faced the redhead lazily.

 _"Hello daddy."_

 **And that's it! I'll leave the rest for your wild imaginations haha :P I hope you liked this short fic! I will be very happy to have your rates and reviews about it~**


End file.
